


Multiplayer Mode

by redbluezero



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/F, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbluezero/pseuds/redbluezero
Summary: Mitsuru and Hamuko enjoy their first date.
Relationships: Arisato Minako/Kirijo Mitsuru, Female Persona 3 Protagonist/Kirijo Mitsuru
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	Multiplayer Mode

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know Persona 3 too well, so if this is out of character, I’m sorry! I wrote this for a good friend’s birthday, since MitsuHam is their favorite rarepair. Erica, if you’re reading this, enjoy!

Hamuko sat idly on the edge of the fountain, swinging her legs. If she exerted a bit more force, she would surely fall into the clear blue water, but she had no other way to express how nervous she was. Currently, she was waiting in Paulownia Mall for Mitsuru. One would think that’s no big deal, just two friends hanging out, but this would actually be their first date. To put it simply, the pressure was on, and it gnawed at Hamuko’s psyche more than fighting shadows did. Sure, if she lost a battle against shadows, she’d die. But if she messed up this date, well, something worse than death would occur: Mitsuru would be disappointed, and Hamuko could  _ not  _ let that happen.

Finally, at around 1:30, Hamuko’s phone chimed. She jolted, the noise startling her. She was a very alert girl, she had to be. With a swift flick of her wrist, she brought the screen way up close to her face. The light burned her eyes and made them water, but she didn’t care. A message from Mitsuru had appeared, and it read,

_ Sorry I’m a little late. Some business got in the way. I’ll be there soon though <3 _

Was that a heart? Hamuko’s eyes widened, staring intently at the less than sign followed by a three. That was  _ totally _ a heart! She grinned to herself giddily, relishing in the fact that Mitsuru was acting cutesy. She must’ve been blushing already, but oh, she didn’t have a care in the world anymore. Mitsuru sent her a heart emoticon! Score!

Hamuko was still shaking in excitement when she heard quick and clacking footsteps in her direction. The shoes making the noise were definitely high heels, so Hamuko ignored it. Mitsuru wouldn’t be  _ that  _ fancy, would she? No, not on a first date. That was too much, and Hamuko didn’t quite feel deserving… but never mind that! She was lost in her own little world of love, looking at her phone screen so hard she could see each and every RGB pixel.

“Hey, I’m right here, Hamuko. Did you get any of my texts?” a voice called, out of breath and kind of concerned. Hamuko flung her neck up when she heard her name, and saw none other than Mitsuru. Her long, wavy red hair was tied up in a sporty ponytail. A red, leather jacket hugged her shoulders and covered a motorbike graphic tee. She wore a pleated black skirt and, would you know it, black high heels. Hamuko could die right then and there. Mitsuru looked so fancy, so attractive,  _ and she had failed to recognize her approach!  _ Shit, Hamuko could practically sense Mitsuru losing interest.

“Oh, omigosh, hi! Wow… you look… pretty!” Hamuko sputtered, trying to make a recovery. She tried her best to smile, but it came out a bit awkward due to her entire body shaking. Compliments always worked, right? But Mitsuru furrowed her eyebrows and pouted. A buzzing “incorrect” fanfare practically filled the air.

“Really? You like this outfit? This is just some promotional material plus stuffy formal clothes that I had to wear for a Kirijo Group conference,” Mitsuru replied with a cool voice. It was the gentle voice that Hamuko adored so much, and yet her brain processed it as being scolding in tone.  _ Well, guess I’ll die,  _ Hamuko thought, even though the date was not March fifth. White “game over” text rolled down the Velvet Room of her mind. However, it really  _ was _ all in her head. Because unbeknownst to Hamuko, Mitsuru’s cheeks turned pink at the compliment after all.

“Well! Let’s… commence… the date! There’s a crepe shop that opened recently, my treat!” Hamuko exclaimed, clapping her hands together excitedly.  _ Anything _ to change the topic! She managed to give Mitsuru a non-awkward smile this time, and Mitsuru returned it with a gentle half smile of her own. It was incredible, and another part of her that Hamuko loved so dearly.

“Thank you… you don’t have to, but that’s very sweet of you,” Mitsuru replied almost formally.

“Not as sweet as you!” Hamuko quipped, chasing the high that was her heart beating full of love over that  _ damn  _ smile. Two seconds later, though, Hamuko realized how cheesy that was and regretted it.  _ Hey, you! Player controlling me! Why didn’t you raise my charm stat?!  _ Her face went completely red.

“Pft, Hamuko! Come on!” Mitsuru snickered, pressing her hand to her mouth to cover up her laughter. Hamuko was utterly floored. She couldn’t believe that lame line worked, but she wasn’t complaining. Later on, she’d find out Mitsuru simply found her blush adorable.

With the mood revived, no Recarm needed, the two began walking side by side. Hamuko led the way with bouncy steps, while Mitsuru strolled in brisk strides. Every so often, they bumped shoulders, which made Hamuko happy. It made sense, though, as half of her equipped Personas were repressed Victorian figures. But then, the unthinkable happened.

Mitsuru extended her hand, brushed her fingers against Hamuko’s, and then intertwined them. Their palms pressed together, and Mitsuru’s soft hand transferred its warmth to Hamuko. With that warmth came electric signals that created a rush of dopamine in her mind. She felt complete bliss, practically enlightened. The date wasn’t a fail, after all!

After a short walk, hand in hand, Mitsuru and Hamuko arrived in front of the crepe shop. It was a stand that jutted out the wall of the strip. It was pink all over, with cute signs and fonts, and stuck out like a sore thumb. The couple looked at the menu for a moment, ogling all the pictures of the delicious pastries. Hamuko took a quick glance at Mitsuru, and chuckled when she noticed her eyes gleaming in excitement.

“I would like a strawberry crepe, please,” Mitsuru placed her order much more formally. The employee nodded, then looked to Hamuko.

“I’d like a blueberry crepe!” she told him happily. Without a word, he rang up the price, and Hamuko took out her wallet from her handbag. She pulled out the needed amount and gave it to the employee. She stood tall, as she was proud to be able to treat Mitsuru for once. Since she had the Kirijo Group’s money to her name, Mitsuru usually paid when they hung out. But this was a date, and Hamuko wanted to step up. It was the least she could do.

“You know, I didn’t think blueberry crepes existed,” Mitsuru stated out of the blue as they waited for their order. Hamuko turned toward her and blinked. She went up and down, since calf raises were her idle animation, and looked at Mitsuru with curious eyes.

“Really? They’re my favorite,” Hamuko replied cheerfully. Her mouth almost watered thinking about the delicious dessert. Mitsuru couldn’t help but chuckle at that, once again finding Hamuko’s eccentricity cute.

“Well, I’ll keep that in mind for the future,” Mitsuru noted with a playful tone. She smiled widely, and Hamuko gulped. She was just so beautiful.

“One strawberry crepe and one blueberry crepe,” the employee’s call shook Hamuko from her gay thoughts. She hurriedly turned and took the crepes in her hand, and passed the strawberry crepe to Mitsuru. She mouthed a “thank you” before taking a small bite into the pastry. Hamuko, on the other hand, scarfed down her crepe. All that waiting for Mitsuru had made her hungry, and she wasn’t one to say no to good food. While Mitsuru calmly enjoyed each bite, Hamuko finished hers in a second. Mitsuru giggled yet again, which took Hamuko off guard. She’d never seen Mitsuru look so… free.

“I’m glad you enjoyed the crepe, but you made a mess of your face!” Mitsuru said, taking a pause from eating, “Here, let me get those pesky crumbs for you.” She reached out her hand and placed it on Hamuko’s cheek. There it was, that warm hand again, but this time on her face. Her heart thumped in her chest, all giddy. But what happened next made her heart straight up explode.

Instead of brushing the crumbs off with her thumb, Mitsuru used the hand that rested on Hamuko’s cheek to pull her in closer. And just like that, she kissed her. The taste of strawberries filled Hamuko’s mouth, their lips brushing together softly. The sensation was so sweet, so euphoric, and she could barely think. There was but a single thought running through Hamuko’s mind:

_ Mission accomplished. Multiplayer mode successfully unlocked. Didn’t know that existed in a Persona game, to be honest. _

It was safe to say that Mitsuru and Hamuko’s date went spectacularly.


End file.
